Under Glamour
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry had fallen in love with two new Teachers at Hogwarts.


When he found out he was pregnant he was shocked, he gave a small smile and touched his stomach feeling the small curve of the bump under his robes. He was worried at what his lovers would think after all they were both teachers and one is a known to be a Death Eater. He asked Pomfrey not to tell anyone as he wanted to speak to the father's first, she nodded and said she would like to see him tomorrow.

Walking out the hospital wing Harry started to run to DADA's class room to see Tommy Randle the new teacher for Harry's 6th year. He ran pass people calling him names even Snape who was in a blind rage that the boy flew passed him. Running to the class room Harry walked in without knocking and stood there shocked. Harry felt all his inside froze as he stood a couple of steps inside the class room.

His mind told him he could have handled if he saw lover one and lover two in a close in brace but this was not the case. He felt his heat brake into pieces as he looked at the two men in front of him, he heard the DADA class room door close and lock but his mind looked more at the men that stood there watching the teen closely "Voldemort?" Harry gasped as he looked at the man who was meant to be DADA teacher, his eyes now showing the red glow. The blonde stood next to Voldemort smiling at the dark hair teen "Y...Your Tommy Randle?"

"A good man isn't it, I didn't have to change my muggle name much to fool that old man." Voldemort smiled at Harry, the teen felt his stomach churn as he forced himself to stay up right

"I...I trusted you, I told you my secrets. We... you and I... and now I am…" He gasped feeling his knees give out.

He felt the hard sting of the stone floor hit his knees, his body barely felt the pain of one of his knees braking as he felt tears run down his face as his hope crumbled. Luicus looked at Tom with a concerned face, the Dark Lord felt his own brand of worry as he watched the teen, the blonde walked over to Harry and knelt by his side "My love please calm yourself, we knew seeing Tommy like this will be a shock but this is a little over dramatic?" Luicus said as he touched Harry's arm, the teen didn't flinched as he just looked at Luicus with scared eyes

"You lied to me, both of you." He said "You made me feel things for you; you told me you will care for me take me. It's all lies." He whispered

"No not lies Harry, me and Luicus are married not that many know this only a handful. We do love you that had never been a lie." Tom said, Harry looked up at him tears running freely from his face none stopping it seemed

"How can you say that you love me? You have wanted me dead from the moment you heard my name!" He cried out as he pushed Luicus off him.

He tried to stand but only know feeling his knee's pain he feel to the floor in a scream. "Harry I regret what I have put you through and want to make it up to you, the prophecy was faced by that Trelawney woman, she so wanted to prove she was a seer that she made it seem as if she was one even if meant a half arse one and Dumbledore took it hook line a sinker." Tom said as he also knelt by Harry, the teen still in tears trying to come to grips that he had fallen in love with the Dark Lord himself and his husband.

"So what was the plan then, make me fall in love with one or both of us and then what wait for me to confess it and then shout it out to very one?" Harry hissed angry, Tom cupped his face and wiped the now angry tears

"The plan was to get you to fall in love with us." He said as he felt the teen's magic spike with another two unknown energy "Harry…" He whispered as he pressed his forehead against the teens "Our beautiful is this why there are so many tears?" Tom asked, Luicus looked confused he watched Tom touched Harry's stomach the teen flinched, the blonde could see the slight curve under the white shirt and he look at the teen brake down and lean his head into Tom's shoulders.

The next day

Harry stood in Dumbledore's office looking down into his hands as Tom as Tommy and Lucius stood behind Harry their hands on his shoulders "Harry I am shocked you would do something to reckless, if you were with another student it wouldn't have been so bad but two older men who are also your teachers…"

"I'm sorry sir, I just fell in love with them and the baby thing was a shock." He said

"You know you have Voldemort to destroy." Harry flinched and looked down into his lap as he felt Tom squeeze Harry's shoulder

"Headmaster I think the stress your placing on our Harry it to great for one his age, I'm sure if he was left to have a normal up bringing he wouldn't have need us for comfort or love but as it stands he dose and me and Luicus love him dearly." Tom told him, the old headmaster looked up at man and sighed pinching his eyes

"I'm sorry but I just can't have the beacon of light pregnant, I'm sure you understand Harry it' for the best, the child will be removed and you two will leave the school and…"

"NO!"

Harry stood up, things in the room smashing and cracking in his anger, Tom and Luicus watched as Harry started screaming at the headmaster "NO I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY BABIES!" Harry yelled "THEY ARE MINE, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THEM."

"Harry thinks about this?" Dumbledore said

"I'm 16 years old and you are not going to control my life anymore!" He yelled as he stormed out the office, Tom smirked as he looked at Luicus who wore the same smirk

"If you come near our lover and children I will burn you alive." Tom told him as he walked out, Luicus turned to look at him

"There will be a letter Albus." He said before he walks out the office himself.

Both men caught up with Harry who was stood looking out over the lake "We need to get you some where safe, is there any where you know that is safe my love?" Luicus asked Harry, the teen wiped his eyes and looked up at them

"Remus." Harry answered

"Then that is where you will go." Tom said as he kissed Harry's cheek

"What about you two?" the teen asked

"We have to stay and finish his year." Harry frowned and buried his head into Tom's chest trying to hid from the cool winds

"We will fire call him from Severus chambers and see if we can get you there before the days is out." Luicus said "I don't want Dumbledore planning getting his withered hands on you." He said with a hiss.

Later at Snape's Chambers Harry was weary of the man "But he's a spy for Dumbledore!" Harry said suddenly Snape looked at the boy who hides behind Luicus' robes, Tom chuckled at Harry

"I know love, which is why if he tells Dumbledore about this I will end him." Tom said as he smiled towards the potion master who saw the red eyes flash under the charmed blue ones

"My lord." He said getting to one knee

"Relax Severus I know you won't tell him. We need your help your Headmaster thinks it alright to put our lover under stress and wants him to get rid of mine and Luicus child that he is carrying." Snape snapped his head towards Harry and blinked

"You're Pregnant? How?" He asked

"I'm ummmbme." Harry mumbled into Luicus cloak

"What?" He asked

"A cat Severus Harry is a cat a neko I think is a better word." Luicus said as he touched the teen's head, the potion master looked back at the boy as he dropped his glamour "Only a few people know this." He saw to ears pop out behind Luicus and cat eyes blinking at him.

Snape let them use his fire place to call Remus, who step out a few moments later "What's going on?" He asked looking at the three older men

"Remus." Harry cried out as h ran to him, the wolf wobbled back as Harry warped his arms around him

"Harry?" Remus asked as he held the boy closer to him "What is going on?"

"Mr Lupin what is going on is that Harry has become my husband and I's lover and is now Pregnant with our babies." He said, the wolf growled as he looked at them

"And who are you?" the wolf growled his eyes turning amber

"First we need to get Harry to safety." Luicus said, Remus turned to look at him

"What do you mean safety this school is the safest place I know?" He shot back with a dark look

"It would be if the headmaster didn't want to kill our babies." Tom said "Also to add that the whole prophecy thing was faked by some mad woman that was equally brought by some mad man."

Remus stood there and looking down into Harry's cat like eyes and sighed "Padfoot didn't have to die, he lied to us." Harry whispered up at him, the wolf kissed he top of Harry's head and nuzzled him

"My poor cub." He whispered to him before he looked up at the three men, "What do you want me to do?"

"Take Harry out of the school and keep him safe until this we can leave, we don't trust Dumbledore not to do something for 'the greater good!'" Tom mocked; the dusty blonde hair man nodded and looked towards Snape

"Any idea's Severus?" Remus asked him, all eyes looked between the werewolf and the potion master

"Fenrir." Snape said, Remus groaned but nodded

"Fenrir."

"Excuse me but I will not have love living with those…" Lucius stopped as he looked at Remus

"Fenrir had a house in Devon that the pack goes to in the winter times." Remus said "It's perfectly liveable." Remus added as he looked down at Harry

"Do you have very thing cub?" He asked Harry nodded and taped his pocket.

Tom and Luicus kissed Harry good bye and told him they will see him soon, before they step though the fire place. "I hope Remus knows what he's doing?" Tom said

"He said, we talked about something like this." Severus said, Luicus turned to his friend

"Speaking of which how are you two so chummy?" The blonde said, Snape just looked at him with a smile them.


End file.
